Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
by WitchlingGirl
Summary: My version of AWE. Chrys Ravenhill grew up with pirates, and has been one since the age of 12. In Singapore, she runs into Will and Elizabeth once more. Will she be beneficial or a pain? Caution: AWE spoilers starting from chapter one!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sailed during the time the East India Trading Company, tried to take pirates out. They soon realised we weren't going down without a fight.

My name is Chrysogon Ravenhill. Yes, I'm a girl. Yes, I be a pirate. I was taken in by the pirate Lombard. No, not Henry Morgan or Blackbeard or Jack Sparrow. Though I've heard many a story of dear Captain Jack. You be wondering why I'm a pirate? I'll tell you.

**Flashback **

Port Royal was under attack by pirates, again. While everyone was running from the docks, twelve-year-old Chrysogon was running towards them; she was looking for a certain ship, the _Black Hunter_. She stopped a pirate.

"Oi! You!" she called to him.

"Me?" the pirate asked, pointing to himself. Chrysogon rolled her eyes.

"Yes, do you sail on the _Black Hunter_?" she asked him.

"Yeah. What would a girl like ye, be wanting with the _Hunter_?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know Captain Lombard," she said. "Where's the _Hunter_?"

"Down there," he said pointing.

"Thanks," she said running down to where the pirate had pointed. Members of the Company and Navy were running by her, ignoring her. _This is too easy_, she thought. She came to the ship; she walked to the gangplank, there was pirate guarding it.

"What do you want, girl?" he asked.

"I'm 'ere to see the captain of your ship," Chrysogon said calmly.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking her over.

"Jus' tell 'im I'm Wesley Ravenhill's sister," Chrysogon said, not revealing her name. The man just sighed and yelled at a pirate on the ship. He came down.

"Yes?"

"Johnson, tell Captain Lombard, that Wesley Ravenhill's sister is here to see him," the man instructed.

"Aye." Chrysogon waited patiently. Finally, she steps coming down the gangplank.

"What's this I here about Ravenhill's sister bein' here?" the man asked. Chrysogon was strongly reminded of Captain Barbossa, and she only saw him once. Before the pirates could speak, she spoke.

"I am here, Captain. May I speak to you? Alone," Chrysogon asked extending her hand. Lombard shook it. He nodded; he lead her up the gangway and into his quarters.

"How do I know you be Wesley's sister. In fact, you look older than he said you would be," Lombard asked looking her over.

"I'm tall for my age. I am twelve," Chrysogon explained, feeling it was her height that was causing him distrust.

"What be your name, girl?" Lombard asked suspiciously.

_ He must know my name is rather odd,_ she thought. "Chrys. Short for Chrysogon. Chrysogon Ravenhill."

"Would you like to be part of our crew, Miss Ravenhill?" Lombard asked her. Now that she was in somewhat better light, of course she was Wesley's sister. Same metallic grey eyes, same raven black hair.

"All right. But on one condition," Chrys said carefully.

"What condition would that be, Miss Ravenhill?" Lombard asked, eyeing her.

"That I start tomorrow. And call me Chrys," Chrys said.

"You'll need yer own quarters, Chrys. What with being a girl and all," Lombard said. "Mr. Dunn!" The man who was guarding the gangway came in.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Show Miss Ravenhill to her quarters. Anywhere where a hammock can be hung and where she'll have some space to move," Lombard told him.

"Aye, Cap'n. If you'll follow me, Miss," Dunn said nodding.

"Thanks, Captain," Chrys said as she left the cabin.

**End Flashback**

And that's how I became a pirate. That was four years ago. Now, we pirates got wind that the East India Trading Company was trying to rid the pirates. So, because I lived in Port Royal most of my life, I was the "snitch." I was thirteen, when I got back. I just told everyone pirates had captured me, took me to Tortuga, left me there, and finally I managed to get a "passage" back. I told my mum what had _really _happened. The governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, sorta became my friend, even though she's four years older than me. I remember the day Norrington became Commodore, I'll bet Elizabeth does too.

**Flashback**

(A/N: Last one, I swear.)

Chrys wasn't at the fort like all the high-order people, though she was confident Elizabeth didn't want to be there. _Poor Elizabeth_, she mused, _Stuck in that _extremely_ tight corset_. Chrys had seen Elizabeth earlier, and her father had given her a new dress. Unfortunately, poor Elizabeth could hardly breath in it. She saw Jack Sparrow attempting to get on the _Interceptor_. Just then she heard a splash, followed by shouts. It looked like poor Elizabeth had finally fainted. She saw Jack dive in. She noticed a ripple go across the sea. _Oh, no_, she thought, _Elizabeth must have the medallion, instead of Will_. _Well, looks like the _Black Pearl_'ll be here tonight_, she thought miserably, _I must warn the–_ _what in bloody hell am I doing? I am a pirate! _Just then Jack emerged with Elizabeth. The Navy surrounded her and Jack, Jack threatened her (_I hope Will does not get wind of that_, she thought as she ran to the dock), she saw Jack point his pistol at Elizabeth; the chain between his handcuffs around her neck, now she was close enough to hear his words.

"Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." As he finished his words he pushed Elizabeth forward to Commodore Norrington, and make his escape.

"Now will you shoot him?" she heard Governor Swann ask.

"Open fire!" she heard Norrington yell.

She faintly heard Jack yell, "Hey!" once the guns started firing. She shook her head in disbelief.

**LATER**

Chrys heard Captain Jack had been arrested. Apparently, Mr. Brown knocked him out cold. Chrys went to ask Will about it, it seems he did all the fighting and while Jack was saying something to Will, Mr. Brown woke up. Anyway, it was night now and she was waiting for the _Pearl_ to show. Finally, she heard cannons. She snuck out of her house and ran to the blacksmith's shop. She knocked on the door. Will answered it.

"Miss Ravenhill!" he exclaimed, as he let her in. He always called her 'Miss Ravenhill' when he answered in case anyone walked by. He wasn't surprised at her being here, Chrys usually visited him or Elizabeth, due to her mother being quite gloomy since her father and brother left, and it drove Chrys crazy. She stepped in.

"What brings you here tonight, Chrys?" he asked, as he went back to work.

"Mother's opened Father's liquor cabinet. She is not a nice drunk. She's rather quite mean," Chrys said as she removed her cloak. Will noticed she was dressed as a boy, but didn't say anything. He figured she dressed like that due to the lateness of the hour, so she could get home easily. _She better not let her mother see her, she looks just like her brother. Especially in his old clothes_, Will thought looking at her. He heard screaming, and cannon fire. He looked out the door, and saw pirates. He picked up his axe.

"Stay here," he said as he went out the door.

"Watch me," Chrys said as she picked up two of Will's swords, following him out, and grabbing her cloak. Will looked around and immediately saw a pirate harassing a woman, he threw his axe; the pirate fell over, dead.

"Whatever you do, do not mention my name," Chrys said as she ran after a couple of pirates.

"What? Why? Chr–" he stopped himself. He watched her fight. She shoved her sword in them like it was nothing, and pulled her sword out just as easily.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" he yelled to her.

"I was in Tortuga for six months. Despite the fighting, there is not much to do there for a twelve going on thirteen year old girl. I found someone to teach me how to fight," Chrys explained as she fought. Will saw pirates go by with Elizabeth.

"Will!" she said.

"Elizabeth!"

"Will, lookout!" Chrys shouted.

He turned to fight the pirate. Then he turned to face the pirate he killed earlier. Chrys watched as a bewildered look came to his face. The pirate held a bomb. He dropped it, no kaboom. A pirate came behind Will and knocked him out. Chrys fought well into the night.

Chrys woke to light. She opened her eyes, Will was standing over her.

"Captain, we have a stowaway!" Will called out. He helped Chrys up. Jack came over.

"I ain't no stowaway and you know it," Chrys said grumpily.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Chrys Ravenhill."

"Ah, so you'll be Wesley's sister, then," Jack said.

"That I am. Are you going to Tortuga?" Chrys asked. Then she laughed at Will's confused expression.

"What is going on here?" he asked. "How do you know Wesley?"

"I'm a pirate, Will," Chrys said slowly.

"No," he said.

"Captain Lombard and his crew didn't capture me. I joined the crew, looking for my brother and father. They're pirates, too." Chrys explained.

"But you're only thirteen," Will said.

"Her brother's one of the best," Jack said.

"Just 'cause he commandeered a ship when he was eighteen on his own," Chrys retorted.

"Just stating facts, love," Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"So you've been lying to me and Elizabeth all along?" Will asked.

"No, my mother is miserable. My job was to see what the East India Trading Company was up to," Chrys explained.

"What kill pirates? They deserve it," Will said.

"What I deserve to die? What about Jack? He saved Elizabeth's life and now you've enlisted in his help. To save her. You've even helped him commandeer a ship!" Chrys practically yelled. Will turned to Jack. He asked him something, something Chrys couldn't hear. But she heard Jack as she followed them.

"I swear, you look just like him," she heard Jack say.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law," Will said.

"Pirate," Chrys said dully. Will didn't say anything, Jack turned from the helm.

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag," Jack said.

"My father was not a pirate," Will said drawing his sword.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again," Jack said not even looking at him.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you," Will said. Chrys sighed, this could turn ugly.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then is it? These are the only rules that matter. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. Pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, go and see if you can beat a little girl in a fair fight," Jack said.

"I can't fight Chrys," Will said, "she's just a girl."

"What, afraid I'll beat you, Will? You saw me fight yesterday, you know I can," Chrys taunted. Will turned to look at her. She was _actually_ having fun.

"Are you really mine and Elizabeth's friend?" Will asked her drawing his sword.

"Yes, Will. You and Elizabeth are like my family. If I didn't have to report to Lombard, I'd stay to make sure Jack does no harm. Are we ready then?" Chrys said as she unsheathed her sword. Will recognised it.

"Hey! You stole that!" Will exclaimed.

"Technically I borrowed it without permission. Will, may I have permission to use this sword which you made, so I may live to see fourteen?" Chrys asked courteously.

"Yes, you may, Miss Ravenhill," Will replied. Chrys stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, I never gave you permission to call me that!" Chrys said angrily.

Will shrugged his shoulders, "Since we were being formal I figured I should call you that." Chrys rolled her eyes. "Ready?" Will asked.

"Aye." They began to fight. Will was not fighting his best at first. Will soon realised Chrys was strong and could fight very well. Unlike Jack, she didn't cheat. In fact, Will was surprised. She was a formidable opponent. The fight continued for ten minutes. Jack stared in interest at the girl.

"Oi! Who taught you to fight, girl?" Jack called.

"Not now Jack!" Chrys said not even looking at Jack. She was concentrating. Finally, she had Will disarmed.

"Yes!" Chrys said in triumph. Jack was laughing his head off at Will.

"A thirteen-year-old girl beat me," Will said in disbelief. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, mate, but it is funny. She is what, four years younger? Where'd you learn to fight?" Jack asked.

"Someone in Tortuga taught me, I can't remember their name though," Chrys said.

"So, Chrys, how did you get on here without anyone noticing?" Will asked her.

"It was quite easy, actually. I told the dimwits that it was too busy on the public docks, and I wanted time by myself, and I asked if I could sit on the dock," Chrys explained.

"And they let you?" Will asked incredulously.

"After I swore on the Bible about a 'undred times I would not touch the _Interceptor_. When they weren't looking I snuck on the ship."

For the rest of the trip, they hardly talked. Chrys suspected Will was still surprised she beat him. When they reached Tortuga, it was night. As usual, Tortuga was a riot. Chrys and Will followed Jack. Jack was telling Will about Tortuga when a woman heard him and came up to him.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed. She slapped him and turned away.

"Not sure I deserved that," he turned around. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" Giselle asked.

"What?" Jack asked confused. Giselle slapped him. "I may have deserved that."

Jack led them somewhere Chrys didn't recognise. There was a man sleeping there. Jack threw a bucket of water on him to wake him up. He immediately woke up.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot," recognition came over his face. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack said. Chrys tried to follow along, but got confused, Will was just as confused. The man was considering what Jack had said.

"Aye, that'll about do it," the man said. Jack pulled him to his feet. Will threw a second bucket of water on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" the man said angrily.

"That was for the smell," Will said. Jack looked at him, Will turned to look at him, and they both looked at the man. He looked like he was going to say something, but just nodded.

Chrys looked around the pub they were in. Jack walked by with a couple of drinks.

"Keep a sharp eye," he said to Will. Chrys listened to Jack's conversation.

"The boy is Bootstrap's child, his only child," Jack said.

The man nodded, "Who's the girl, then?"

"Ah. She's Wesley Ravenhill's little sister."

"Is coming with us?"

"No. She sails under Captain Lombard's command. She just stowed away on the ship." Jack explained.

The bartender was motioning to her, "Sorry, I have to go, Will. And don't tell Elizabeth what I really am. I'd like to tell her." Will nodded to her.

"See you soon," Will said as she left.

"You never know," Chrys said waving.

"Your ship's made port," the bartender said.

"Thanks."

**End Flashback**

There you go that's how I met Captain Jack, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann. But it was not the last time I would see them. I am sixteen years old now. I have beaten my brother's record. I commandeered a ship, a few months ago. When I heard Jack had been claimed by the sea, I set sail for Tia Dalma's hut. I left my ship, the _Noir Corbeau _(French for the _Black Raven_,) in command of my first mate, who is, ironically, my father. I was originally supposed to sail to Singapore with them, but we figured since Jones lived, Norrington must have taken the heart and now the Company has it. Now I am back in Port Royal, waiting to see what Lord Beckett is up to.

My name is Captain Chrys Ravenhill, and this is my story.

* * *

**Author: What do you think? Should I write more? Please review. I pronounce Chrysogon like this Chris-oh-gone. **

**P.S. Sorry the flashback was long, I couldn't stop writing!**

**P.P.S. Everything is spelt the Canadian way, since I'm from Canada. **

**39 days till Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**47 days until Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter One: Hello, Again

**Chapter One**

**Hello, Again**

Chrys sat in the barracks of the fort watching the seen before her. The "pirates" of Port Royal were being hung today. She heard a member of the company read off what they were convicted of, and what rights had been suspended. She had watched 21 or so hangings, when the next seven to be hanged came up. The first six showed first, the seventh was a little kid. _Beckett, you bastard. Hanging a kid_, Chrys thought. She noticed the kid was fiddling with a piece of eight. He looked up at the noose. _Probably wondering how they plan to hang him_, she thought sadly. The hangman came back with a barrel for the kid to stand on. The kid started to sing, "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed. They bound her in her bond. The sea be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll row." _Smart kid, calling the Brethren Court together_.

Another "hangee" started to sing, "Yo ho, all hands. Hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

Now they all started to sing, Chrys included, "Yo ho, all together. Hoist the colours high." the guards started to back away. "Heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die." The hangman pulled the lever. Chrys got up, cursing Beckett with all her heart under her breath. She ran to the docks, to her ship, _Noir Corbeau_.

"Dad! Dad! Oh, for crying out loud! Mr. Ravenhill!" Chrys yelled from the dock.

"Aye, Captain?" her father asked, looking over the edge of the boat.

"Set sail for Singapore! Now!" Chrys commanded as she came on to the ship.

"Aye, Captain! May I ask why, though? Did Tia Dalma not say to stay here?" he asked.

"Aye, she did. But the song has been sung. If pirates are going to die, I want to be there for the final battle," Chrys said.

"Why Singapore?" Mr. Ravenhill asked.

"Because I'm sailing to World's End with them."

When she arrived in Singapore, she saw fighting. She sighed. She noticed the Company was fighting them. She climbed off the ship.

"Mr. Ravenhill!" she called.

"Aye?" he asked.

"Sail the _Noir Corbeau_ to Shipwreck Cove," she commanded.

"But, Captain,"

"Do it please, Dad," Chrys said.

"All right, Chrys, but be careful," her father said.

"What kind of pirate would I be if I was careful?" she asked.

"Chrys," her father said sternly.

"I know, Dad," she said as she walked down the dock.

She looked around for anyone she knew. Finally, she saw Barbossa and the crew. She ran towards them. She stayed her distance until they reached ship. She got on unnoticed. She went behind Elizabeth and said, "Boo!" Elizabeth she turned around started to say something until she realised who it was.

"Chrys!" she said, giving Chrys a hug. "How've you been?

"I saw a little boy hung, 'cause he was a pirate," Chrys said.

"That's horrible. Thanks to Beckett, I suppose?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who else?" Chrys said with disgust. "So, how have you been?"

"Been better. When we went to see Sao Feng, we hid some weapons on me." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Some?"

"Okay, a lot. But, they made me remove it all. Will got caught trying to steal the charts we need, then the East India Trading Company barged in when Sao Feng found their snitch. And that pretty much sums up our adventures 'til you came. Do have anything else to add to your life?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I am now, Captain Chrys Ravenhill. My ship is the _Noir Corbeau_, French for the _Black Raven_," Chrys said sitting on some stairs. Elizabeth sat next to her. Tia Dalma came up to her.

"Hello, Chrysogon Ravenhill," Tia Dalma said to her.

"Hi, Tia Dalma," Chrys said lightly.

"I thought I told you to stay in Port Royal?" Tia Dalma said sternly.

"I have a problem with authority?" Chrys suggested.

"If you have a problem with authority then you should go back to your own ship, Captain Ravenhill," a voice said to her left. She turned her head, only to find Will looking at her.

"Hey, Will. For your information, all pirates have a problem with authority, or we wouldn't be wanted dead," Chrys explained.

"True," he said nodding before turning away. Chrys made sure he was still in earshot before saying,

"Hey, Elizabeth did Will ever tell you I beat him in a swordfight three years ago when he enlisted in Jack's help to save you?" Chrys asked her.

"No. What did he say?" Elizabeth said laughing.

"He said and I quote, 'A thirteen-year-old girl beat me.' Jack was laughing at him," Chrys said, now laughing herself. Will finally turned around.

"Why does everyone think it's funny?" Will asked.

"Because it is, Will," Chrys said simply.

"In another fight, I'd beat you," Will said, hoping his voice sounded confident.

"Oh, really? Want another go?" Chrys asked. "You have nothing to lose but your pride."

"Right now?" Will asked, praying she'd say no, but highly doubting it.

"Sure," Chrys said, drawing her sword and getting up.

"Be careful, Will," she heard Elizabeth mutter.

Cotton (and Cotton's parrot), Marty, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Tia Dalma and the crew from Singapore gathered around to watch. Will and Chrys now had a circle to fight in. Will became rather self-conscious, he noticed Chrys had no problem with this, and made the first move; he parried. He made a move towards her right hip, she blocked. The fight continued like this for five minutes; finally, Barbossa noticed the clashing of metal. He too, watched with interest. Fifteen minutes later, Will was about to disarm Chrys, when she stepped back. He blinked in confusion; Chrys used that moment to disarm Will.

"Ha. I win, again, William Turner," Chrys said triumphantly. Everyone just stared at Will in trepidation; they looked at Chrys in wonder.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tortuga," Chrys said, "I think you had better go comfort him. I don't think he can handle losing to me again especially when he almost had me. I suppose you learned to fight from Will?" Elizabeth nodded. She went over to Will, he brushed her away.

"Chrys! Who taught you how to fight? I want to know!" Will asked. Chrys stopped in her tracks and spun on her heel.

"I've told you I don't remember, Will. Being a pirate, it does things to you. I learned how to fight and I got better, because I was allowed to fight once Lombard realised I could. And you know what? He is dead! Along with the crew, I'm the only survivor. The Company didn't bother with me because one of them recognised me, and left me alone. He turned around to tell his crew to leave me be, but before he could say my name he was dead. And I killed him. His crew was _scared of me_, _me_. They ran on their ship and said 'no survivors'. So I'm sorry if my survivor skills have humiliated you, but if I couldn't fight, I'd be dead!" Chrys shouted angrily, on the verge of tears. Everyone was looking at her, then Will. Before anyone could say anything, she ran below deck. Will and Elizabeth started to go after her, seeing as they were her friends. But someone stopped them.

"Let her be, life has been cruel to her. Her father leaves when she was eight, den her brother when she is only twelve. And den her mother turns to alcohol as a comfort instead of looking after her," Tia Dalma said.

Sometime later, Elizabeth went looking for Chrys. She found her in the first door she opened. Chrys raised her head. Elizabeth could tell she had been crying. She walked over to the girl and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Chrys, what is the matter?" Elizabeth asked her gently, Chrys had always been strong.

"I saw…I saw…my mom hanged, Elizabeth," Chrys sobbed.

"What happened?"

"Well, Beckett got wind there was a Captain Ravenhill, and my mother must be associated with him. They figured it must be my brother or my father," Chrys said.

"And was it?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Well, Wes is a captain, my father was but now my first mate, and I'm a captain. But they were looking for a 'Captain Chris Ravenhill.' Me. But no one knew 'cause in Port Royal, I'm known as Chrysogon still. Anyway, my mother never said it was me. Beckett was looking for me and told my mum she could live if she said where I was. She didn't. So, she took her own life to protect me," Chrys finished telling the story.

"What would Beckett want with you?" a voice from the doorway. Elizabeth and Chrys turned, it was Will.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," Chrys said bitterly. "We've another thing in common."

"What's that, Chrys?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're all motherless," Chrys said sadly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long to update. I had this huge Geography project due, and I had writer's block for a bit, and I was writing three other stories to clear my head. And sorry this chapter is so short.**


	3. Chapter Two: At World's End

**Chapter Two**

**At World's End**

Chrys came out from below deck, only to find it freezing cold, literally. Elizabeth was huddled under a blanket. Jack (the monkey), Ragetti, and Pintel were covered in icicles and shivering, Will had frostbite, and she watched one guy break off his toe. She heard Pintel and Ragetti were complaining about the cold.

"Nobody said anything about cold…"

Chrys went below deck to put on warmer clothes, and then she remembered she didn't have any. She went back up, and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Aren't you cold?" Elizabeth asked her.

"A little, but I was stranded in England during the winter," Chrys said.

"I may not have lived there in a while, but I remember them to be very cold," Elizabeth said.

"Very," Chrys said, getting up and pacing.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I learned by sitting still you get cold very easy, but by moving you are creating body heat," Chrys explained.

"Care to explain, Captain?" Will asked Barbossa.

"Mr. Gibbs, have you ever seen the green flash?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye, I have. Some men have claimed to seen it–" Mr. Gibbs started to say.

"It means a soul has come back from the dead," Pintel interrupted. Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs just looked at him.

"Sorry," he said walking away.

Chrys looked at the starry sky. "It's so beautiful," she whispered to herself. She stared out at the water.

"And we continue not talking," Will said to Elizabeth.

"Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine," Elizabeth said getting up, and walking away. Chrys noticed Will's face fall at that. Chrys walked over to him.

"She still loves you, Will," Chrys said to him.

"How can you be so sure?" Will asked her.

"Look at all the stuff you two did for each other. You turned to pirates to save her. She in turn defied her father's wishes and went to save you. Then she accepted the Commodore's proposal to keep you from harm, even though she'd be trapped in a world she hates. Just to keep you from the hangman's noose," Chrys said. "She does not love Jack Sparrow." She fell silent to allow Will to ponder her words.

"Then why did she say he was a good man?" Will asked her.

"You said it yourself," Chrys said. Will looked at her. "I was there when you, Elizabeth, and Jack's crew arranged to free him from his fate. Norrington said Jack was a pirate, and you said, 'and a good man.'"

Suddenly, she heard a rushing sound; the sound of falling water. She went to the front of the ship, Will followed her, and sure enough there was a waterfall. Will took one look at it, and ran to Barbossa. She saw Will and Barbossa arguing, Elizabeth went over. Will started to yell orders. The crew dropped their dinners and came up. Barbossa yelled at them to stop.

"Barbossa, you'll get us all killed!" Will shouted, and ordered the crew back to work. Chrys grabbed onto some rope; she knew they were going over that waterfall whether they wanted to or not. Sure enough, the ship started to fall off the edge, towards Davy Jones' Locker. Chrys thought the fall would never end. A few feet from the water, Chrys let go, knowing the ship would break on impact.

"Chrys!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I think she did that on purpose," Will shouted slightly confused. Chrys hit the water before the ship did. Chrys surfaced just before the ship hit the water. Quickly, everyone headed for shore. Once on shore, they looked around. Nothing but sand.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Mr. Gibbs said. Elizabeth said something Chrys couldn't hear. Will said something.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia Dalma said holding a crab. Chrys looked at her funny. Sure enough, the _Pearl_ was seen sailing over the sand dunes into the water.

"Boat," Ragetti said pointing. Everybody looked astonished. Jack came ashore and went to Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, there has been a lack of discipline aboard my ship! Why is that?" Jack asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Sir, we're in Davy Jones' Locker," Mr. Gibbs said.

"I know that. Don't think I don't," Jack shouted. Jack said something, but all Chrys caught was 'delirium'.

"He thinks we're all hallucinations," Will said.

"Great," Chrys muttered.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Will said to her.

"William, do you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather a damsel in distress? Either one," Jack asked Will.

"No," Will said.

"No. Then you can't be here, now can you? Q.E.D., you're not here!" Jack said.

"Jack, we are here. We're real," Elizabeth said, stepping forward. Jack looked at her, opened his mouth to say something but ran to Mr. Gibbs.

"The Locker, you say?" he asked.

"Aye."

"Jack, we're here to rescue you," Elizabeth said.

"Have you now?" Jack asked rhetorically. "That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"Jack, Beckett has Jones' heart! He controls the _Dutchman_!" Will told him.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth said.

"Many ships have been taken, and pirates hung. The Kraken's dead, Jack, if that's what you're afraid of," Chrys informed him.

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma said.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, the world's gone to pot!" Jack mutters.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce," Mr. Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew," Will said, almost hopefully.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," Jack said, looking directly at Elizabeth. Everyone turned to look at her. She looked she was about to explain herself, but decided against it.

"Oh, she's not told you," Jack said. "You'll have plenty to talk about while you're here."

"He intends to leave us here, after we come to get him," Chrys said in disbelief. Jack walks among the crew picking out people. So far going with him are Mr. Gibbs, Cotton (and his parrot), and Marty.

"Don't like you, you scare me," Jack said to Ragetti, passed Pintel, to Tia Dalma.

"Works for me," Jack said to her. He stopped at Chrys.

"Ah, Chrysogon, what brings you here?" Jack asked her.

"For your information, it's Captain Ravenhill now, and I'm here for fun," Chrys said.

"Captain, is it? I don't see your ship, _Captain_," Jack said.

"That's because it is sailing to Shipwreck Cove, under the command of my first mate," Chrys said.

"Well, I'd hate to see a captain, such as yourself, separated from her ship, so why don't you come aboard the _Pearl _and I'll give you a lift, eh?" Jack asked her.

"I'm not leaving without Will and Elizabeth, and you and I both know you have no intentions of sailing to Shipwreck Cove," Chrys said firmly.

"I'll just tell your dear old daddy you chose to stay, shall I?" Jack said moving to the Singapore crew.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the only that spoke English.

"I'm Tai Huang, these are my men."

"Who do you stand with?" Jack asked him.

"The highest bidder," Tai Huang said.

"I have a ship," Jack said.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang said.

"Welcome aboard," Jack said. He started walking to the life boat.

"Jack, we have the charts," Barbossa said.

Chrys looked at Barbossa and Jack, trying not to laugh. Barbossa was shouting orders and Jack was basically his echo.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"What are you doing? Captain gives orders," Jack countered.

"And he is."

"It's my ship," Jack said.

"And I have the charts," Barbossa said

"So? You can be chart man!" Pintel walked up to them and shouted at them.

_It's going to be a long trip, with those two fighting for captaincy_, Chrys thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I painted my room and had to disconnect my computer. The next chapter is them trying to get out of World's End. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter Three: Getting Back

**Chapter Three**

**Getting Back**

Chrys stared at the bodies in the water oddly. She heard two dull thuds as Pintel and Ragetti dropped cannon balls. Apparently, they thought it would be fun to drop the balls on the bodies and see what would happen, only to be stopped by Tia Dalma.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," Tia Dalma said with much emotion in her voice. "That was the task the sea goddess Calypso charged him with." Chrys looked over the side of the Pearl, now there was a fleet of boats with people in them. Chrys recognised one of them to be the governor of Port Royal. Mr. Gibbs grabs a gun to ready defence should the need arise. Will runs over to him, "They're not a threat to us," turning to Tia Dalma, "Am I right?"

"We're nothing but ghosts to them," Tia Dalma confirmed.

"It's best to let them be," Barbossa muttered. Elizabeth came from below deck. Chrys walked over to Will.

"Don't let her see who's–" Chrys started to say.

"It's my father! We're back!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Too late," Chrys muttered. Will looked over the edge, and spotted him.

"Father! Father here, look here!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Elizabeth, we're not back," Jack said seriously. Elizabeth's smile faltered for a second.

"Father!" Elizabeth shouted desperately. The governor turned his head finally hearing her.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" Governor Swann asked her.

"No, no," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"I think I am," he said.

"No, you can't be," Elizabeth said.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place, and you will sail the seas for eternity," Governor Swann explained. "The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone throw me a line!" Elizabeth shouted. Marty started to grab some rope, Elizabeth ran over, grabbed it, and tossed it to her father.

"Father, grab the line!" Elizabeth instructed him. He did not.

"I am so proud of you, Elizabeth," he said. The rope fell of the boat, and into the water. She readied herself to jump and get her father.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma shouted. Everyone ran to stop Elizabeth from jumping off. Will made it there first. He pulled her back.

"I won't leave you, Father!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann said, drifting onward.

"I won't let you die!" Elizabeth shrieked. Will finally managed to peel her from the ship's side, and pulled her into a hug.

"Is there a way?" Will asked Tia Dalma. Tia Dalma shook her head. While everyone else had let Will and Elizabeth be, Chrys sat on the stairs. When Elizabeth was done crying, she sat next to Chrys.

"I want to murder that bastard," she said, her voice full of malice.

"Don't we all," Chrys agreed.

"I think you two will have to wait in line," Will said.

"But it'll be worth it," Chrys said.

* * *

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on the trackless seas forever," Tia Dalma said.

"Right little ray of sunshine, isn't she?" Chrys said darkly.

"She has a point, Chrys," Will said, stealing a glance at Elizabeth, who was quite depressed.

"I know, Will. But that doesn't mean she has to make it sound depressing," Chrys said.

"And green flash happens at sunset, right?" Will asked.

"Aye," Chrys said. "Sunrise set flash of green, which makes no sense whatsoever!"

"What's that?" Jack asks suddenly, running to the side pointing.

"What's what, Jack?" Chrys asked running over, Will following. As soon as they get there though, Jack ran to the other side, and back. The crew follows suit. Elizabeth looks up confused, and joins everyone else running.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel said confused.

"Aye, we're rocking the ship," Mr. Gibbs confirmed.

Barbossa looked at the charts, "Aye, he's on to it!" Barbossa ordered everything to be loosed so we could flip the ship. Everybody kept running. Finally, the ship began to capsize. Everyone clung to the railing.

"Now up is down," Jack said with a confused look on his face. The Pearl was submerged, well, mostly. Will's hand slipped, he desperately grabbed on to some rope. The water started to rush, immediately after the sunset. Chrys gasped for air when the Black Pearl resurfaced.

"Blessed sweet Westerlies, we're back!" Mr. Gibbs said.

"It's sunrise," Elizabeth said, looking out to the east. Barbossa took out his pistol and aimed it at Jack. Will pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Barbossa. Chrys, Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs each pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Barbossa. Jack pulls out another pistol and aimed it at Will. Will took his other pistol and aimed it Jack. Elizabeth pulled out her other pistol, and trains it on Jack. Chrys copied her. Barbossa began to laugh. Soon, Mr. Gibbs, Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Chrys are laughing, lowering their guns. So as the laughter dies, everyone is back in the same position they were before.

"Alright then," Barbossa said. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going there'll be no arguing that point.

"I is arguing that point," Jack replied. Chrys sighed. "If pirates there's pirates a-gathering, I'm turning my ship the other way." Elizabeth turned her pistols on Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate," Elizabeth reasoned. Jack pointed both his pistols on Elizabeth. Will aimed his guns at Jack; in turn Jack pointed a gun at Will. Chrys now pointed both her pistols on Jack, to defend her friends. Jack went to point a pistol on her, only to realise he needs a pistol each on Elizabeth and Will.

"Darling, you do realise if I had a third arm, there'd be a pistol in your face," Jack said to Chrys.

"Sadly, yes," Chrys said, unfazed.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," Will said.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left, but you," Barbossa said, trying to scare Jack into going.

"I quite like the sound of that," Jack said slyly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye and you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa said.

"I'm still working on that, but I'm not going back to the Locker, mate, you can count on that," Jack said, fired his gun. Nothing happened. Barbossa tried next. Everybody was trying. Chrys was about to throw the bloody thing into the sea, when Mr. Gibbs spoke up.

"Wet powder," he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Does the story seem rushed? Next chapter will be written from Will's point of view, because it's the mutiny, but then I'll be writing it normally. Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter Four: Surprise!

**Chapter Four**

**Surprise!**

_Will's POV_

"There's a freshwater spring on this island, here," I said pointing it out. "We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship," Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa replied.

"Why don't you _both_ go ashore and leave the ship in _my_ command?" I asked hopefully. They both looked at me. "Temporarily," I added quickly. They relented.

"Try not to do anything stupid with my ship," Jack said to me, before leaving. I noticed Chrys eyeing me suspiciously. She knew I wanted the _Pearl_ to free my father, could she suspect I had made a deal with Sao Feng? No, she wasn't with us in Singapore.

"Will, Sao Feng's ship is approaching," she called out. Okay, _now_ she had reason to suspect.

"Allow them on board," I said to her.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n" she said in a mocking tone. I don't think she trusts my willingness of letting Sao Feng aboard, Elizabeth probably told her of Sao Feng.

"I'll just see what he wants, Chrys," I said to her, trying to ease her suspicions. I already feel guilty.

"Do you think it wise, to allow a man who tried to kill you aboard?" Chrys asked. Now that she has said that it does sound stupid. Sao Feng came aboard. He looked at Chrys.

"Who is she?" Sao Feng asked me.

"None of your concern," Chrys and I said. I remembered her saying Sao Feng was looking for her brother, and would use her to bribe him into coming. Chrys left us to keep an eye on Sao Feng's ship.

"Where is Sparrow?" Sao Feng asked.

"On shore with Barbossa, two of our crew members, and your crew," I whispered.

"Good," Sao Feng said. Chrys ran over.

"Will, more of Sao Feng's men are coming…" she trailed off at seeing my unconcerned face. "You've been planning this, haven't you? What do you plan on doing? Hmm? Freeing your father? You heard Governor Swann, you can't. What about Elizabeth? Say you find the _Dutchman_, then what? The East India Trading Company is prepared to blow you all to bits, Will!" Chrys shouted angrily. One of Sao Feng's men grabbed her from behind. She took her sword out and stabbed it in his foot; he let her go in pain. To ensure he wouldn't grab her again she took out her pistol and shot him. He fell dead. Chrys wasn't about to be restrained. Her shot alerted the crew that something was wrong. Sao Feng's men immediately restrained them. One went over to Chrys slowly.

"She's just a girl, restrain her," Sao Feng said.

"With a sword and two pistols," I added in.

"Try, and you die. Don't, and I'll let you live," Chrys said angrily. He tried and died like Chrys promised. No one else went near her. She went and stood with the restrained crew. The shore party came aboard and was immediately tied up. Sao Feng said something to Jack.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said in response. Sao Feng punched him. I realised that they have tied up Elizabeth.

"Release her!" I commanded. "She's not part of the bargain!" I looked around. The crew looked confused. Elizabeth had a look of hurt, while Chrys wore a look of disgust, but still standing freely.

"And what bargain would that be?" Barbossa asked.

"Why is she not tied up?" Ragetti asked Mr. Gibbs, pointing to Chrys.

"'Cause they're afraid of her," Mr. Gibbs answered pointing to the two dead bodies.

"She did _that_?" Jack asked in surprise. I didn't answer him, and neither did Chrys.

"You heard Captain Turner, release her," Sao Feng ordered.

"_Captain_ Turner?" Jack asked surprised.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Mr. Gibbs said.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," I said. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"It was my burden to bear," I said, turning her words onto her.

"He needs the _Pearl_. Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_," Jack said. Turning to Elizabeth, he continued, "You felt guilty, and you and your Brethren Court," he said to Barbossa. "Did nobody come to save me, just because they missed me?" I don't think many did. Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty, and Jack the monkey raised their hands or paw.

"I'll go stand with them, shall I?" Jack said, going over to them. Sao Feng stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you," Sao Feng said. I turned to look. Beckett's ship was coming into view. The _Endeavour_ pulled up to the _Pearl_. Mercer came over with several men. He looked around, his eyes rested on Chrys. He beckoned one of his men over and muttered something. The man nodded, and went back to the _Endeavour_.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng said.

"Company ship, Company crew," Mercer said.

"You agreed the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine," I said angrily to Sao Feng.

"And so it _was_," he answered smugly. Nodding to the man on my left, he signalled for me to be taken away. Elizabeth and I are led to where the rest of the _Pearl_'s crew is standing. Chrys has busied herself by cleaning the tip of her sword.

"You should've shot him," Chrys said to me.

"Who? Sao Feng?" I asked incredulously.

"No, the man who led you over here. Problem solved," she said pointing to the dead Chinese pirates.

"Beckett agreed the ship was to be mine," Sao Feng argued.

"I'm not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_, am I?" Beckett had come aboard. Chrys didn't move, but stood her ground.

"So, you're the infamous Captain Chrys Ravenhill," Beckett said.

"So what if I am?" Chrys asked, moving to stand in front of him.

"Pity, your mother died a pirate, when she could have given you up," Beckett said.

"My mother was not a pirate, you lying bastard," Chrys said to Beckett. He raised his hand to smack her, I guess nobody ever had the guts to speak to him like that, pirate or not. Chrys acted quickly, her sword was at his throat before he could touch her. "Touch me, and I'll cut your throat."

"Tell me, _Captain_, do you recognise that man there?" Beckett asked Chrys. Two of Beckett's men held up a bound and gagged man. Everyone turned to look. No, it couldn't be, I thought. He looks exactly like–

"Wesley," Chrys whispered.

"If I die, my men have my permission to kill your brother, unless you cooperate," Beckett said smugly. Chrys put down her sword.

"What do you want?"

"For you to–" Two shots rang out. One from Chrys, the other from Jack. The two men supporting Wesley fell dead. Jack began to untie Wesley's bonds. Beckett looked at her angrily.

"Pirate. And you're just a son of a bitch, anyway," Chrys said coldly. "Thanks, Jack!"

"You're welcome, love," Jack called, still undoing Wesley's bonds.

"Tell me, how did your friends react when they found out you were a pirate, Miss Ravenhill?" Beckett asked.

"They took it quite well, actually," Chrys said. "Though I hardly consider _Mr_. _Turner_ my friend anymore," she finished coolly. I flinched at that. I hadn't thought this through. If Beckett came that put Chrys in danger, because until this point Beckett hadn't known who she was. I said I'd die for Elizabeth, and I had sworn to Wesley I'd protect his sister. I'm still bound to that promise, as Wesley was still on the _Endeavour_.

"Shame they're not bound to honour the code of the Brethren, isn't it? Because honour is a hard thing to come by nowadays," Barbossa said to Sao Feng.

"There is no honour in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business," Sao Feng retorted.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa questioned.

"They have the _Dutchman_, now the _Pearl_! What does the Brethren have?" Sao Feng demanded.

"We have Calypso," Barbossa smiled.

"Calypso. An old legend," Sao Feng scoffed.

"No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the powers of the seas brought against our enemies. And I intend to release her. But for that, I need the Brethren Court, all the Court," Barbossa said, he seemed to have caught Sao Feng's interest.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" he asked.

"What be you accepting, Captain?" Barbossa questioned. Sao Feng looked around the crew before his eyes settled on Elizabeth.

"The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth and Chrys questioned. Chrys almost dropped Wesley, who she was trying to heave over the railing.

"Chrys!" he yelled in alarm.

"Oops… sorry, Wes," Chrys said, trying not to laugh. I went over and helped her pull Wesley over.

"Thank-you," she grudgingly muttered.

"Thanks, Will," Wesley said.

"Elizabeth's not part of any bargain," I said.

"Out of the question," Barbossa said trying to shut me up.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng stated.

"Done," Elizabeth said.

"What? Not done," I countered.

She turned to me, "You got us in this mess, if this is what frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they're pirates!" I said, trying to get her to stay aboard the _Pearl_.

"I've have more than enough experience with pirates," she said angrily, shoving me.

"Then we have an accord," Barbossa sneered. The Chinese pirates unchained Elizabeth, and they departed for Sao Feng's ship.

"We'll see you at Shipwreck Cove, then," Sao Feng said leaving. Without Sao Feng's crew, we quickly reclaim the _Pearl_. Chrys and Wesley are fighting over who'll kill Mercer if he doesn't leave the ship.

"I have an idea, Wes," Chrys said, grinning.

"What's that, Chrys?" Wesley asked. Mercer looked between the two in horror.

"I stab him, you shoot him," Chrys said simply.

"But Chrys, he's the cause for my suffering," Wesley complained.

"Okay, you stab him in the heart, and I'll stab him in the stomach. Deal?" Chrys compromised.

"Deal," Wesley said in agreement. "But Chrys, we can't let him bleed over the _Pearl_."

"You're right, Wes. We'll throw him overboard and leave him for fish food," Chrys said, pointing her sword at Mercer's stomach. Wesley pointed his at the man's heart.

"Wait!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'll leave!"

"Good!" Chrys and Wesley said, stepping up on the railing, and tossing Mercer overboard. There was single blast from the _Endeavour_, and Jack manoeuvred himself off the ship. We heard a splash, we searched the water for Jack.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!" Jack said from behind us. He swung down to where we are. Pintel and Ragetti grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," Jack said, his voice dripping in hatred. Pintel and Ragetti shove me towards the brig.

"Good riddance," I heard Chrys mutter.

"Chrysogon!" Wesley exclaimed.

"What?" Chrys asked innocently.

"He's our friend, that's what."

"Some friend, he _mutinied_ against us, Wes," Chrys explained like she was twenty-one and not her brother.

"Oh." Looks like Chrys isn't forgiving me anytime soon. Wesley might, he's more kind-hearted than his sister. I hung my head in shame. I've lost the Pearl, Elizabeth, and I endangered Chrys. I intend to keep my promises in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, Wesley makes an appearance!!! What do you think of Chrys's attitude? Should Chrys forgive Will or shouldn't she? Tell me what you would like in your reviews, I'll try and make it happen (For three stories I'm writing, I have writer's block, so we'll see…). I saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix tonight!!!!! It was awesome!!! I'm really excited!!! 10 more days til the final book!!! I can't wait! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter Five: King, Lords, And Servants

**Chapter Five**

**King, Lords, And Servants**

"Hey, Wes," Chrys said, sitting next to her brother on his newly hung hammock.

"How's Mum?"

"Probably ashes by now," Chrys answered.

"Ashes? Mum's been hung? For what?" Wes asked surprised.

"Piracy, and for not saying who I was. I like that she went that way."

"Chrysogon!"

"She was a wreck after you left. She opened Dad's liquor cabinet," Chrys explained. "The doctor said she was going to die a slow and painful death."

"A lot of rumours have reached my ears since I left," Wes said.

"Like what?"

"That you sailed with Captain Lombard when you were twelve, that you are the captain of a ship, and your first mate is Dad."

"So you haven't heard anything recent?"

"No."

"I've been to World's End," Chrys said lightly.

"_You've_ been to World's End?"

"Never mind that. Where's your ship and crew?" Chrys asked.

"In Davy Jones' Locker," Wes said bitterly. "We were attacked by the _Dutchman."_

"What happened?"

"We had just left Tortuga— we were restocking, Chrys!" Wes added seeing his sister's face.

"Mhm, sure you were. Continue," Chrys said smirking.

"Anyway, Jones's ship surfaced with the _Endeavour_ a bit in the distance, and Jones came aboard looking for me. I asked him what he wanted from me, and I told him I had no deal with him, and he said a Lord Cutler Beckett would like to see me, and I said 'I have no dealings with the East India Trading Company.' And Jones answered, 'You best do it boy, your other option is death.' So I went. Beckett forced me to watch Jones blast my ship to smithereens."

"What was the name of your ship?"

"The _Raven's Revenge_," Wes said sadly. "Dad's was the _Raven's Death_. Anyway, when Beckett brought me back from the back the brig, I asked what he wanted. 'To know who Chris Ravenhill is.' 'What makes you think I would know?' 'Because you're a Ravenhill, Mr. Ravenhill.' I thought about it for a moment, and I realised it was _you_. About a few weeks later we met up with you, and you know the rest."

It was a few minutes before Chrys spoke.

"Do you want to have a sword fight?"

"Ah, little sister, I think I would beat you," Wes said teasingly.

"I can beat my whole crew, including Dad."

"Does your crew even know how to fight?"

"Yes, I even beat Will."

"_You_ beat Will? Who taught you?"

"Dunno. Some guy in Tortuga. Wouldn't tell me his name. Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Chrys asked.

"Alright, if I win, you must be my personal servant for the day," Wes said grinning.

"'Kay, if I win, I'll take you on as part of my crew," Chrys said smiling.

"Fine," Wes said, agreeing. The shook hands, then Wes said, as they were heading up the stairs, "Tell me about your crew."

"Mostly men from Tortuga, except my cook, and cabin boy," Chrys said.

"Where's your cook and cabin boy from?" Wes asked.

"Tortuga."

"But you just said—"

"I said _men_. My cook is a girl your age, and my cabin boy is a boy of ten years old."

"How does his parents feel about him sailing on a pirate ship?"

"His mother died from scarlet fever, about a week before I rescued him, and his step-father abused him. I was walking through Tortuga, and saw his stepfather beating him with a horsewhip, I stepped in, and told the brute, I'll take the boy of his hands and the boy could be my cabin boy. Liam didn't really want to go, at first, he knew cabin boys were slaves, and as soon as we reached my ship, I told Liam he wasn't going to be a cabin boy, I just said that to get him out of there. I got this for my chivalry," Chrys said lifting up her right pant leg to show a scar that ran from her knee to her ankle.

"Does your cook have a tragic story too?" Wes asked.

"Sadly, yes. Her father left two weeks before she became my cook. Her mother decided she was too much to keep. Her mother told her the only way a woman could make money in a place like Tortuga was to become a prostitute. I overheard Adrienna's mother yelling at her in the tavern, asked if Adrienna could cook, and that was it. She looked after Liam for me, 'cause he was covered in bruises and lacerations."

"Are you ready?" Wes asked his sister, drawing his sword.

"As always," Chrys said getting of the barrel she had been sitting on.

"Then let's fight," Wes said grinning. After ten minutes of clashing metal, Barbossa came over.

"Will you two stop goofing around? We'd like to reach Shipwreck Cove before next year!"

"Yes, well, this decides if I let him become part of my crew, or if I become his personal servant for a day!" Chrys shouted, quickly blocking Wesley's attack to her legs, and moving to attack his shoulders and succeeding.

"Ow! Chrys, that hurt!" Wes exclaimed, surprised.

"I didn't even cut you, you big baby!" Chrys exclaimed. "I used the flat edge of the blade."

"Still hurts," Wes argued. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I know something you may not remember, dear brother, since you've been gone four years," Chrys said, grinning.

"And what's that, dear sister?" Wes asked.

"I am not left-handed," Chrys said, switching hands.

"Damn it."

"You should've remembered, considering you're the one who taught me how to write," Chrys said. Wes was fighting his hardest.

"You're very good," Wes said.

"Very good?" Chrys asked her sword at his throat.

"Alright, you're amazing," Wes admitted, dropping his sword in defeat.

"I should be after four years of learning and practice," she said, sheathing her sword, and holding out her right hand. "Welcome aboard the _Noir Corbeau_, Mr. Ravenhill." Wesley took her hand and shook it.

_

* * *

_

"C'mon we should let Will out," Wes said to Chrys quietly over dinner.

"Why? So Jack can leave us somewhere?" Chrys asked, looking as though Wes had gone crazy.

"Chrys, you'd know he'd free us, and besides he's our friend," Wes tried to reason.

"He'll just go to Beckett, Wesley," Chrys argued. "I don't think Will wants to stay with the pirates 'cause he believes we're losing, Wes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just somethin' Sao Feng said to Barbossa the day you joined us, but Barbossa says we have the sea goddess, Calypso, among us, somewhere," Chrys said shrugging.

"C'mon, Chrys, please?"

"Fine. But if anybody asks it was all _your_ idea and I had nothin' to do with it. And Wesley, so help me, if I end up having to swim to an island because of you," Chrys said.

"Deal."

_Twenty minutes later, _

_The brig _

"Captain says we're s'pose to watch over the prisoner now," Chrys said to Pintel and Ragetti.

"How do we know yer jus' not gonna let 'im go, eh?" Pintel asked.

"Captain's orders and you don't, move along now, go and eat," Chrys said. Pintel and Ragetti shuffled out.

"Who's there?" Will called out. "Wesley? Chrysogon? Is that you?"

"No, it's Elizabeth and Marty, of course it's us. Who else would it be?" Chrys asked sarcastically.

"We're here to free you," Wes said.

"No, _you're_ here to free him, _you_ dragged _me_ along," Chrys corrected.

"Alright fine, have it your way. _I'm_ here to free you," Wes said.

"Thanks," Chrys said.

"I don't need rescuing," Will said gloomily.

"Really? Then what is your plan of escape?" Wes asked.

"Nothing."

"Exactly. Chrys, hand me the key." Chrys handed her brother the key. Wes put it in the lock, and turned it, and swung it open.

Will left his cell, "Thanks, Wesley."

"Go, before someone comes," Wes said nodding. Will nodded. "Follow him," Wes added in an undertone. Chrys nodded. She followed Will until she was the front of the ship. She hid in the shadows. Will was tying bodies to barrels and dumping them into the ocean. It was well into the night before someone spoke.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack said. Chrys finally located him. He was leaning against the bowsprit, observing Will's macabre work.

"William," he continued, joining Will. "Do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm," Will stated slowly.

"Odd isn't it? Not as odd as this," he says, referencing Will's project. "Come up with this all by your lonesome did you?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack."

"This is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate," he said.

"How does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack added. Chrys cocked her head, _Elizabeth doesn__'__t know_, she thought. "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her, Jack," Will admitted. "Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Chrys listened carefully

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain," Jack said. "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, avoid the choice altogether, change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones," Jack said. He suddenly holds himself up proudly.

"Who?" Will asked. Jack shot him a look saying that it must be obvious.

"You?" Will laughed.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, you father goes free from his debt. You're free to be with your charming murderess," Jack said in a rushed fashion.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_? Forever?" Will inquired.

"No mate," Jack grinned. "I'm free forever. Free to sail beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though, Jack," Will said seriously. "You have to ferry souls to the next world, or end up just like Jones." Will brought his hand up to his chin and mime where a beard would be. But like Jones, it would be all tentacles. Jack has a scared look on his face; he obviously hadn't thought about that.

"I don't have the face for tentacles," he muttered. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?" he asked Will. Will didn't answer. "Oh!" Jack exclaimed, presenting Will with his compass.

"What's this for?" Will asked.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack said somewhat cryptically. Before Will can answer, Jack's face is right up to his. He didn't have any time to pull back. Jack exhaled right in his face. Chrys can only imagine what it must smell like. Will fell overboard. Jack pushed Will's completed barrel over the side.

"Give my regards to Davy Jones!" Jack yelled to him.

"I hate him." Chrys came out of the shadows.

"Do you think it wise, to let him go?"

"Why do you care? You freed him," Jack answered smiling.

"I did not," Chrys retorted. "Wesley did."

"Ah, where is your brother?" Jack asked.

"Dunno," Chrys said. "Answer my question."

"Does it matter as to why I let the whelp go? I am the captain of this ship, am I not?" Jack said circling around Chrys.

"Yes, but that does not explain why you let the traitor go," Chrys argued.

"I do not believe that the whelp has betrayed us forever, just until he gets what he wants," Jack said as that explained everything.

"And what is it, that Will wants, hmm? Elizabeth? His father's freedom?" Chrys asked.

"How should I know?" Jack asked, walking away. Chrys sighed, frustrated.

"How'd it go?" Wes asked coming over.

"Jack let him go," Chrys replied. "Will is currently floating to the _Endeavour_ with Jack's compass."

"C'mon, you should go to bed," Wes said.

"You can't tell me what to do, Wesley," Chrys said.

"I'm five years older."

"I'm your captain," Chrys reminded him, "but I'll go anyway."

"'Night, Chrys."

"_Bonne nuit_, Wesley."

* * *

"Come on, Chrys, we're here," Wes said. 

"C'mon, Wes," Chrys said, grabbing his wrist. "We'll see you at the Brethren Court, Jack," Chrys called over her shoulder as she led Wes to the _Noir Corbeau_. They walked up the gangplank. Chrys knocked on her cabin door.

"Enter." Chrys opened the door.

"Hi, Dad! Look who I found!" Chrys said brightly.

"Chrysogon, you're alive," Jonah Ravenhill said, hugging his daughter, and looking behind her. "Who is that behind you?" Wes smiled. "Wesley?" Mr. Ravenhill hugged his son. Chrys looked at her father. He was tall, and his brown hair was thinning. It was often said Chrys and Wes had inherited their mother's hair, and their father's eyes, height, and love of the sea. "Where'd you find him, Chrys?"

"He was aboard the _Endeavour_. Jones destroyed his ship. He's a part of the crew now, isn't that right, Wesley?" Chrys said, adding his name to her list of crewmembers. "Anyway, where is my crew?"

"They're in the city, Cap'n, 'cept the boy and girl."

"Go and get them, and send Adrienna and Liam to my cabin," Chrys said, handing her father the crew list. "Bring each and every one of them back, and should any of them threaten mutiny, tell them I shall hand them over to Beckett personally."

"Aye, Captain." Mr. Ravenhill left the room.

"I can't believe you spoke to Dad like that," Wes said stunned.

"Get use to it, because I'll be speaking to you like that. My crew doesn't really like favouritism, and they're still a little wary at having a sixteen-year-old girl as their captain, so I still have to prove I can be a good captain."

"Uh-huh," Wes said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened, and a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes poked his head in.

"Mr. Ravenhill said you wanted to see me, miss."

"Come in, Liam. We'll wait for Adrienna before I speak, all right?"

The boy nodded his head. There was another knock at the door.

"Come in, Adrienna." The door opened to reveal a pretty girl with black hair, and startling blue eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Adrienna asked.

"Yes, close the door and take a seat anywhere. You too, Liam, and Wes, you're sitting next to me." Liam sat next to Adrienna, and Wes, somewhat sulkily, sat next to his sister.

"Adrienna, Liam, this is my brother, Wesley. He'll be a part of the crew from now on," Chrys explained.

"He's the infamous Wesley Ravenhill? Why is he a part of our crew?" Adrienna asked.

"He was taken prisoner by Beckett, and Jones blew his ship to splinters," Chrys explained.

"There must be another reason you've asked us here, 'cause you could've told us this in front of the crew," Liam said.

"You're right, Liam. I would like you two to come with us to the Brethren Court," Liam's eyes lit up at once, Adrienna looked apprehensive.

"But we have to be quick. Adrienna you'll say you're taking Liam to see the city, and I'll tell them where Wes, my father and I are going." At that moment, her father walked in.

"Found them all, Cap'n."

"Good. Wes, you stay here. Come along, Liam, Adrienna," Chrys said leaving her cabin, and finding her crew waiting for her. She stepped up onto a barrel.

"As you can see, your captain has returned safely, and before I continue, we have a new crew member! May I present my brother, the infamous Captain Wesley Ravenhill!" Chrys said, her cabin door opened, and Wes came out. Cheers erupted. "Silence! Wesley is here because he was Lord Beckett's prisoner, and Davy Jones destroyed his ship! We all know why we are right? We are here because the song has been sung, and the Brethren Court is gathering, and I intend on going and finding out our fate! Mr. Ravenhill, Wesley, and I will be going, and meeting up with Jack Sparrow," Chrys explained. Adrienna stepped up to the barrel.

"Captain, is it all right if I take Liam to see the city?"

"Yes. Jackson!"

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"You're in charge until we get back!"

"Aye, Cap'n!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"I see you issued summons," behind Barbossa, Jack pressed down on a sword and let it go again; causing it to wobble and make a noise against what it was impaled into. 

"I convene the fourth Brethren Court," Barbossa announced, causing mumbles to run through the room. He raised his hand and signalled to Ragetti to collect the pieces of eight. Chrys surveyed her surroundings warily.

Barbossa continued to address the Brethren. "Present thou, your pieces of eight, my fellow captains." Instantly, shuffling could be heard and the Pirate Lords began to take out their pieces of eight. Ragetti went round the large table they were gathered round and collected the various trinkets with a dish that had a red cloth in the middle.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel observed with a confused tone. "They're just pieces of junk," he said as he watched Capitaine Chevalle throw his piece of eight (a worn playing card) into the bowl.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso," Mr. Gibbs explained from behind him, leaning down slightly to talk to the smaller pirate. "But when the first court met, the Brethren was skint broke"

Pintel turned and looked at Gibbs, "So change the name," he said exasperatedly.

"What?" Mr. Gibbs asked, "the nine pieces of whatever-we-happen-to-have-in-our-pockets-at-the-time?" he rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that sounds very piratey," he finished sarcastically. By this point, Ragetti had finished collecting the pieces of eight and was now back at Barbossa's side.

"Master Ragetti, if you will" Barbossa said to Ragetti, holding out his hand.

Ragetti looked at him. "I-I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye ye have, and now I need it back" Barbossa replied, smacking Ragetti on the back of the head, causing Ragetti's wooden eye to pop out of its socket and into his waiting hand that he had thrust out to catch the eye. He dropped the eye into Ragetti's dish with a clink.

It was at that moment that Captain Villanueva spoke up. "Sparrow!" he said and all the attention in the room was turned to Jack who was standing in the corner of the room and had been out of the way, until then. Jack reached a hand up and idly fingered his piece of eight that was braided onto the end of the string of beads he kept over his worn red bandanna. He stepped forward as he did so.

Jack walked more briskly when he let his hand come down again, flailing his arms around with his usual eccentric gestures. "Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord," he said, trying to buy himself some time before he had to give up his piece of eight. "I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us" he turned and smiled patronizingly at Barbossa.

"Sao Feng is dead." came Elizabeth's voice. The pirates all turned to face Elizabeth, who was stood in front of Sao Feng's crew, the crew of the _Empress._ "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_." Loud talking then swept through the room at the shocking news while Elizabeth deposited her sword where the rest of them were.

"He made _you_ captain?" Jack asked incredulously with a somewhat shocked look on his face, "they're just giving the bloody title away now." he stated. There was further uproar in the room but Elizabeth stepped forward so that she had joined Jack, Barbossa, Chrys, Wesley, Adrienna, and Liam at the head of the table. She leaned forward slightly and put her hands on the table.

"Listen," she said, "listen to me!" she said in a louder voice as the pirates continued to squabble amongst themselves. No one listened but she went on with what she was saying anyway. "Our location has been betrayed," she said, gradually the level of noise in the room dropped as the news registered in their brains. "Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett; they're on their way here" People looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard demanded, his eyes searched around the room as if to seek out the traitor.

Barbossa immediately replied, "It's not likely anyone among us!" he called to Jocard from the top of the table.

Elizabeth looked around the room with confused eyes. "Where's Will?" she asked with a concerned voice.

Jack looked at her, tilting his head back slightly, "Not among us," he said simply, not comforting Elizabeth at all.

Barbossa talked to the Brethren when no one spoke after Jack, "And it matters not _how_ they found us, the question is what will we do now that they _have_?" Jack looked to his right. Barbossa looked quite smug and as if he had a plan up his sleeve.

Elizabeth looked around at everyone in the room rapidly before saying in a determined voice, "We fight!" The room was still and unusually quiet for a moment before everyone apart from Barbossa laughed, even Jack was laughing. Elizabeth looked around powerlessly, slightly affronted that they were all laughing at her. She whipped her head round when Mistress Ching began to stand up from her chair to talk to everyone.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress!" she said. "A well supplied fortress" Jack looked around the room with furrowed brows, looking to see what everyone else was doing and if they were listening to Mistress Ching. "There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," she went on. The noise in the room went up once more, though this time they were agreeing with the statement.

"There be a third course," Barbossa said slowly, attracting everyone's attention. He began to wander around the room.

"In another age, at this very spot the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones," he said, nodding his head at everyone as he went. A few people muttered things and nodded their heads but Barbossa still went on, smiling faintly, "that was a mistake." The pirates all turned to him in outrage. But still Barbossa went on.

"Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye." Chrys watched as Ragetti put an eye patch over his eye socket and Pintel nodded his approval. "But we opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days where our profits did not come from bargains struck with sea creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone." Chrys, Wes, and Mr. Ravenhill were listening closely. "Ye all know this to be true!" Barbossa accused, listening to the agreements of those who surrounded him, "Gentlemen, ladies," he walked back up to the head of the table and positioned himself in between Jack and Elizabeth, "we must free Calypso," he said with finality.

The room went deadly silent and Barbossa frowned. Without warning, the room rumbled with the outraged protests of the pirates.

"Shoot him!" Ammand demanded, standing up and pointing to Barbossa with his fingers shaped like a gun.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard insisted, he too stood up.

Jack jumped at the chance to put his comments in, "Shoot him and cut out his tongue and then shoot his tongue!" he chipped in, he then waved a hand under Barbossa's chin "and trim that scraggly beard!"

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang announced to the trio at the head of the table.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed, however Elizabeth was Tai Huang's captain now, so the decision would be made by her.

Jocard stood up, "Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," he reasoned.

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved," Chevalle agreed amongst the conversation.

"I will sail away with Sao Feng!" Villanueva declared, pulling out his pistol and putting it on the table. "We release Calypso!" he agreed, pointing his finger around to emphasize his point. Chevalle stepped towards him in an intimidating manner, "You threaten me?" he asked Villanueva.

Villanueva raised his gun and pointed it towards Chevalle, "I silence you!" he said angrily. Chevalle punched him square in the face, causing Villanueva's body to sway and his finger to slip and pull the trigger of his pistol, a shot rang out through the room and a huge fight commenced between the pirates sat around the table the crew from the _Black Pearl_ and the _Noir Corbeau_ stayed still.

Elizabeth looked upon the scene with slight disgust. "This is madness," she exclaimed. Chrys, Wes, Liam, and Adrienna nodded.

Jack screwed up his face before retorting, "This is politics."

"And meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us" Elizabeth said to them.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa replied, rolling his eyes. Chrys stopped listening until she heard Barbossa speak again.

"As per the code, an act of war, this be exactly that can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack said.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague—" every pirate gasps "–keeper of the Code," Barbossa said, Jack's face fell.

"Who's Captain Teague?" Liam asked.

"Jack's father, now be quiet," Chrys said to the boy.

"Sumbhajee proclaims all to be folly! Hang the Code–" Sumbhajee's assistant fell over dead.

"The Code is law!" Teague said. "Yer in my way boy," he added to Jack. Jack moved, while Teague beckoned to someone. Two men bring out an extremely old book.

"What is that?" Adrienna asked.

"The Code," Chrys, Wes, and Mr. Ravenhill said together, while the other pirates mutter 'the Code.'

"That's the book set down by Morgan and Bartholomew ," Ragetti said. Teague whistled, and the Port Royal jailhouse dog appeared. Pintel and Ragetti looked confused.

"Sea turtles, mate," Teague answered. He unlocked the book, everyone looked on with interest, opened it, and starts to read. "Barbossa is right." Chrys looked at Barbossa, who was looking smug.

"Hang on a minute," Jack said reading. "'It shall be the duty of the Pirate King to declare war.' Fancy that."

"There's not been a King since the first court," Chevalle said, "that is not likely to change."

"Very unlikely," Teague said.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Mr. Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself," Barbossa added.

"I call for a vote," Jack said smiling.

"Mistress Ching."

"Capitaine Chevalle."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Ammand."

"Captain Villanueva."

"Sumbhajee votes for Sumbhajee."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Elizabeth Swann," Jack said smiling.

"What?" Elizabeth and Chrys said surprised.

"I know, curious isn't it?"

The other pirate lords start to argue.

"Am I to understand you will not be keeping to the Code, then?" Jack asked. Teague broke a string on his guitar. All the pirates take their seats.

"Very well. What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Ching asked.

"Prepare every vessel that floats, at dawn, we're at war," Elizabeth said looking at Jack, he nodded his approval. Sumbhajee stood up.

"And so we shall go to war!" Chrys quickly covered Liam's mouth before he could laugh at the pirate's voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't believe I haven't updated since Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix came out. Anyways, did you like this chapter? It was ten pages on my computer. AWE comes out on DVD December 4th, I'm so getting for Christmas or my birthday (Decmeber 28th). Anyway, for some Good Night, for others Good Morning!**


	7. Chapter Six: Fallen Soldier

**Chapter Six**

**Fallen Soldier**

"Where's Jackson?" Chrys asked as she came aboard the _Noir Corbeau_.

"Right here, Cap'n," the black man answered.

"Right, well, the newly elected Pirate King has declared war on the East India Trading Company," Chrys explained, cheers greeted this statement.

"Zey will not know what 'it them!" a French pirate said.

"_Qui est le Roi_?" a French-speaking pirate asked.

"_C'est Elizabeth Swann_," Chrys answered.

"What did Jacques ask?" Jackson asked.

"Who is the Pirate King?" Chrys translated. "And I answered Elizabeth Swann."

"But Elizabeth Swann is not a pirate lord!" a crewmember shouted.

"Sao Feng was killed by the _Dutchman_, and he passed his piece of eight on to Miss Swann," Mr. Ravenhill explained.

"By order of the Pirate King, we are to ready this ship for war! Jackson!"

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"You will be in charge of the _Raven_, Mr. Ravenhill, Wesley, and I will be aboard the _Pearl_," Chrys commanded. "But you are to sail just behind the _Pearl_."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Adrienna, you will take Liam to the safety of the city," Chrys ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain," Adrienna said.

"Captain, when are we to be ready?" Jackson asked.

"Dawn. There'll be no night crew tonight, just a couple of men to stand guard," Chrys turned to Adrienna. "Adrienna, I'm sorry, but this means you'll have to be up early making breakfast."

"That's okay," Adrienna said.

"Wes, fancy a tour of the _Raven_?" Chrys asked her brother.

"Sure, Chrys," Wes said, as Chrys led him around the ship. She showed him where he would sleep, where the crew ate, where they keep the barrels of gunpowder, and just as Wes had finished hanging his hammock, Liam came running in.

"Adrienna says she knows she can't order you around but she wanted me to tell you dinner is served," he said catching his breath.

"Thank you, Liam," Chrys said following him to where the crew was eating. All eyes were on Chrys as she walked in.

"I don't know about you, but I never ate with my crew," Wes muttered to Chrys.

"I don't mind, and I get to know me crew better," Chrys said, Wes followed Liam and sat.

"Now, before we eat what Adrienna has prepared for us, I'd like to say something," Chrys said. "After dinner tonight, we celebrate. This could be our last party before our untimely deaths. Tonight we will have _fun_! Who is with me?" Cheers greeted her statement. "Then let's eat!" The crew ate quickly.

"Jacob!" a man at the other end looked up.

"Run to the _Pearl_, and ask our King to join us, but be sure Jack doesn't hear." he nodded and left. "Jacques, go and fetch the rum. Thomas, go get your fiddle!" Both men left as Adrienna quickly cleaned up as the rest of the crew went up. Chrys went up just as Jacob returned with Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Chrys greeted her friend.

"Hi, Chrys," Elizabeth said, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Ah, it was nothing," Chrys said.

"Ready, Captain?" Thomas asked from the barrel he was sitting on.

"Ready when you are," Chrys said as Adrienna and Liam came up carrying tankards, and behind them Jacques and Jackson came up carrying a couple of barrels of rum. Thomas struck up his fiddle. Several crewmembers started to dance. Wes was leading a blushing Adrienna to the "dance floor". Jacques came up to Elizabeth.

"_Puis-je avoir cette danse, mademoiselle_?" Elizabeth looked at Chrys confused.

"He says, 'May I have this dance, miss?' If yes, say _oui_, if no, answer _non_," Chrys explained. After a few dances (Chrys danced a couple with Liam), Elizabeth began to sing.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho._"

Chrys joined in, "_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho_."

Liam joined, "_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._"

Wesley and Adrienna joined in on the next verse, "_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud, embezzle, and even high-jack, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's for me._"

Now the whole crew was singing, "_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me._

"_We rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Devils and black sheep_—"

"—_really bad eggs_," said a different voice, everyone turned to see Jack Sparrow standing there, "_drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me_. What?"

"What are you doing here?" Chrys asked him.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but your all singing at the top of your lungs. I'd be surprised if an island a hundred leagues away didn't hear you," Jack said. "And I believe there is one more verse to this song." Everyone shrugged and continued.

"_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_" Everyone took a drink of rum; Chrys's diluted with water, and half-full, so she offered a taste to Liam, who immediately spat it out.

"Boy, if you want to be a pirate, yer gonna have to learn to like it, every pirate drinks rum," Jack said.

"That doesn't mean much Jack, considering that's all you drink," Elizabeth said.

The party continued well into the night. At midnight, Chrys had to yell they should all go to bed. She had Wes and Adrienna accompany Elizabeth and a drunken Jack back to the _Pearl_, leaving Chrys and Liam to usher all the crew to bed, before they went to bed themselves.

"Go straight to bed Liam," Chrys said sternly. He nodded sleepily, and staggered off to bed. Chrys fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Chrys awoke after a few hours of sleep. She got up and headed to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Wes, Adrienna, and Liam.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Wes asked.

Chrys shook her head. "No, too excited. I s'pose after breakfast, we should head over to the _Pearl_."

As more crewmembers came in, looking for breakfast, Adrienna decided it was time to cook some. After breakfast, they quickly tidied up, and bid farewell to the crew, they headed to the _Pearl_.

"Who goes there?" Mr. Gibbs called from the _Pearl_.

"Captain Ravenhill from the _Noir Corbeau_," Chrys called out. "Captain Sparrow gave us permission to come aboard during the fight."

"Alright then, come aboard," he answered.

Chrys, Wes, Mr. Ravenhill, Adrienna, and Liam climbed aboard to see the crew slowly waking up. Elizabeth came over, looking excited, but sad.

"Could you sleep?" she asked. They all shook their heads, Liam stifling a yawn. The group fell silent as the sun rose.

Many Chinese pirates from Elizabeth's ship, the _Empress_, had come aboard the _Pearl_. They all watched as the _Endeavour_ came out of the fog, all the pirates cheering themselves hoarse, but their faces quickly fell as many more ships came out of the fog.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Liam asked.

"Can't you see?" Wes asked. Liam shook his head. Wes hoisted him up so he could see over the railing.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" he asked.

"No, Liam, we aren't, not without fight anyway," Elizabeth said with determination in her voice. "Excuse me, I need to go and speak to Barbossa and Jack."

"Why does she need to speak with them for?" Wes asked.

"I dunno, to invoke parlay?" Chrys suggested, pushing a strand of her raven black hair out of her eyes. Her and Adrienna had used bandanas to keep their hair out of their way should a battle happen. They heard a splash, and noticed a boat lowered into the water, with Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa in it.

"Where're they going?" Adrienna asked.

"That island there," Chrys answered pointing. "See? Someone from the East India Trading Company armada is going."

The East India Trading Company boat made it there first, Chrys pulled out her spyglass to see who it was representing the East India Trading Company.

"Who can you see?" Mr. Ravenhill asked his daughter.

"Let's see, um… Beckett's there obviously, Jones is there, in a bucket, and good God, Will!"

"Why's Will there?" Wes asked.

"Shh! Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Jack arrived. Damn, I shoulda brought that deaf bloke with me, he can read lips. Anyway, they're talking… ooh, it looks like Elizabeth said something that upset Barbossa and Jack, but pleases Beckett, can't be good. Uh… Elizabeth said something, Will and Jack swap places, Barbossa cut off Jack's braid, the one that pokes through 'is bandana, Jones said something to Jack, 'e looks terrified. Elizabeth and Beckett are arguing over somethin', they're leaving, Will and Elizabeth are talking, and suddenly I don't care anymore," Chrys said putting her spyglass away.

Silence fell over the crew as they watched Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa as they made their way back to the _Pearl_. In what seem like hours to Chrys, they're back.

"We need to use the _Black Pearl_ as a flagship to lead the attack," Elizabeth said.

"Will we now?" Barbossa sneered. Barbossa eyes strayed to Tia Dalma. Dawning comprehension flickered on Chrys's face.

"Barbossa, you can't release her," Will demanded

"Who's to say she'll really be on our side?" Chrys asked.

"We need to give Jack a chance," Elizabeth added.

"Apologies your majesty," Barbossa replied. "Too long my fate has not been in me own hands, no longer." Barbossa reached up to Elizabeth's necklace, and yanked it off. Ragetti came forward holding the bowl with the pieces of eight. Barbossa dropped Jack's braid and Elizabeth's necklace into the bowl. The _Pearl_'s crew had tied up Tia Dalma.

"Be there some manner of rite of incantation?" Mr. Gibbs inquired.

"Aye," Barbossa confirmed. "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned," Mr. Gibbs added a bit of his rum in the bowl, "and someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from you human bonds'."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"To be said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa joked. He stepped back a bit. Looking up at the greying sky, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa lowered a torch to the bowl and waited for the items to burst into flames.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked again.

"No, no, no, you didn't say it right," Ragetti informed them. Barbossa shot him a dirty look. "He didn't— you...you have to say it right." Ragetti stepped cautiously up to Tia Dalma. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," he whispered.

The bowl burst into flames and the items started to burn. Tia Dalma's guards forced her to inhale the smoke.

"Tia Dalma! Calypso," Will called to her. She looked at him. Liam was now standing on his tiptoes to get a better look. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who betrayed you?"

"Name him!" she commanded.

"Davy Jones." Her face etched into sadness. As she cried, her body shot up. The crew rushed to grab the ropes restraining Calypso on the deck. Her growth finally stopped and she glared down at them.

Barbossa kneeled down before her, and looked at the crew still standing, motioning for them to follow suit. "Calypso!" he yelled up to her. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare to pretend themselves your masters, or mine," Barbossa called. Calypso laughed. She shrieked down incoherent words at them and dissolved into the rock crabs that she held in the Locker. The _Pearl_ covered in the crabs; they fall off the ship in massive waves. Wes yanked one off that had attached itself on Chrys's back where she couldn't reach.

"Is that it?" Will asked no one in particular.

"Why she's no help at all," Pintel added. "What now?"

"Nothing," Barbossa said in a defeated voice. "Our final hope has failed us." A gust of wind blew across the ship.

"It's not over," Elizabeth said quietly.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will added.

"We have an armada against us, and with the _Dutchman_ there's no chance," Mr. Gibbs told them.

"Yes, but what are they fighting for? Nothing! They are fighting because Beckett wants to rid the world of us! What are we fighting for? Our lives? No, no we are fighting for what we love! The sea and our freedom!" Chrys said fiercely.

"There's only a fool's chance," Elizabeth said.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for," Barbossa told her.

"You're right," Elizabeth said. "Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen!" Elizabeth climbed onto the railing so that the other crewmembers can see her. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl _to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen, hoist the colours," Elizabeth finished proudly, looking over to the Empress, she shouted, "Hoist the colours!"

"Hoist the colours," Will said. The crew muttered, "Hoist the colours." A few of the other crewmembers rushed around and raised the Jolly Roger.

Chrys ran over to the side closest to the _Raven_, and shouted, "Hoist the colours!" She looked proudly at the skull and crossbones with a raven perched on the skull outlined in white.

"Aye, the wind's on our side boys, that's all we need," Mr. Gibbs shouted. A chorus of agreement comes from the _Pearl_. All around the _Pearl_, the other pirate lords pull up their flags. It began to rain.

"Maelstrom!" Mr. Gibbs screamed over the rain. Chrys, Wes, Adrienna, Liam, and Will looked at the swirling vortex. The _Flying Dutchman_ was crossing into it and approaching the _Pearl_ rather quickly.

"She's on our stern and gain!" Will screamed over the storm.

"We have to do something, now. Otherwise, we'll go down without even putting up a fight," Chrys stated grimly. "Liam! Take yer pistol and yer sword, and stay below no matter what you hear."

"What's the point of me comin' if I can't fight?" Liam asked.

"'Cause you'd drive Jackson crazy. Now go," Chrys said pointing to the stairs. "And God forbid if you get the gun powder wet."

"More speed!" Barbossa demanded. "Haul your wind and hold your water!"

"Should the _Dutchman_ start firing at us, there is no way we can fight back; the _Dutchman__'__s_ firepower is far more powerful than that of the _Pearl_," Wes said.

The _Dutchman_ was gaining speed faster than the _Pearl_. Already the _Dutchman_ had started firing the triple guns at the _Pearl_'s stern.

"Takes us out!" Will yelled to Barbossa. "They'll overbear us!"

"Nay, further in, we're going to cross to faster waters!" Barbossa told the crew. Elizabeth seemed to be contemplating Barbossa's actions. A look of surprise crossed her face.

"Prepare to broadside!" she screamed.

Once in faster waters, the _Pearl_ rapidly sped up. However, the _Dutchman_ kept up with her. Will grabbed a few torches from behind him and rushed down to the crew. They prepared the cannons and Will handed out some of the torches so the cannons can be ignited.

"Muster your courage men! At the ready!" he shouted.

"Batten down the hatches!" Chrys heard Mr. Gibbs call out over the rain.

"All we can do is wait for the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ to line up with each other," Chrys said to Adrienna and Wes.

"Fire!" Barbossa screamed from the helm.

"Fire!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Fire!" Will shouted.

"FIRE!" Chrys, Wes, and Adrienna screamed over the gales and rain.

The explosions of all the cannons going off at once are deafening. As soon as one is fired, the next one goes off to create a constant pounding.

"It'll be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa reminded. The _Pearl_ is already taking on damage.

One cannonball ripped through the wooden railing near Will. He was able to duck just in time dragging down another crewmember with him. Unfortunately, a few other men were not so lucky. The ships drew closer and closer together. The _Pearl_ was now close enough to swing to the opposite deck. Chrys went to join, but was held back by her father. Barbossa demanded that a few men should ready themselves to get to the _Dutchman_. The _Dutchman__'__s_ crew readies themselves to cross to the _Pearl_.

"You looking for Elizabeth?" Chrys asked Will. He nodded. "Follow me. _Quickly_!"

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Will called. Chrys defended Will and Elizabeth the best she could, listening. "Will you marry me?"

"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth answered.

"Now maybe the only time!" Will said. "I've made my choice. What's yours?" Elizabeth remained silent for a moment.

"Barbossa!" she called. Chrys turned around with the most confused face she had ever worn. "Marry us!" Chrys's mouth turned into a big 'O'.

Chrys looked up to Barbossa and noticed he was also fighting off the hordes of soldiers that were on the _Pearl_. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Barbossa, now!" Will yelled.

"Fine then!" Barbossa shouted. Will and Elizabeth smiled.

"Dearly beloved," Barbossa began, "we be gathered here today— to nail yer gizzard to the mast, ye foxy cur!"

"Elizabeth Swann," Chrys heard Will say. "Do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Great!" Will said, smiling happily.

"Will Turner," Elizabeth started, "do you take me-" she stopped as an enemy pirate attacked. "To be your wife? In sickness and in health?" Elizabeth lifted up the pirate's sword, leaving on open target for Will to plunge his sword into the pirate's stomach. "With health being the less likely?" she finished.

"I do." They all ducked down as another pirate attacked them.

"As captain, I now pronounce you-" Barbossa was interrupted once more before he can finish his sentence. Elizabeth "You may kiss- You may kiss- Just kiss!" Barbossa screamed.

Will and Elizabeth leaned in for their kiss, and as soon as they broke apart, Chrys shouted, "Congratulations, and all, but I gotta go!"

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome, I think." Chrys ended up in the heart of the battle. She ended up fighting an East India Trading Company soldier.

"Aren't you Mary Ravenhill's daughter?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered before killing him. Another soldier came over to her.

"Hey! You'll pay for that girly," he said. "Don't you know it's a woman's place to tend to the wounded, not to fight?"

"You'll pay for that," Chrys growled, fighting him with two swords. Chrys was afraid, once he realised he couldn't beat her, he'd shoot her. What Chrys did not realise however was that her father was making his way towards her.

"Leave my daughter alone," Jonah Ravenhill snarled. The East India Trading Company soldier looked at him, and turner back to Chrys.

"Oh, look, Daddy's here to save you. Well, you know what I think of that? This," he turned back to Mr. Ravenhill, and stabbed him in the heart. Chrys felt as if the world had stopped. No! She just found him, after he missed half her life. No! He just couldn't die. Why? Did life think she needed this? To be taught a lesson for being a pirate? And the man was _laughing_ at her pain.

"Big mistake," she said her voice full of malice and hate. She stab in the guts, his heart, and cut off his ears. Wes, seeing what had happened, came over.

"I think salt water and sharks should make his death painful, what do you think?" Chrys just nodded. They picked him up. He was begging them to shoot him.

"Please, have mercy, just shoot me…"

"You killed my father, you can swim with the fishes, oh, wait, you are," Chrys spat, and promptly threw him over, and ran back to her father. He was still alive, but just.

"Come on, Dad, stay with us," Chrys said kneeling by him.

"Wesley, you look after her. She doesn't know how to stay out of trouble," Mr. Ravenhill turned to Chrys. "Chrysogon, you look after him, he can't stay out of trouble either."

"Tell Mum we say 'hi'," Wes said.

"I will," and those were the last words Jonah Ravenhill would ever say to his children.

"Come on, Chrys, get up," Wes said pulling her to her feet, "we gotta keep fighting."

"I'm going over to the _Dutchman_," Chrys said.

"Why?"

"Will and Elizabeth are in trouble," Chrys said pointing.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no, you ain't, your me first mate now. If I die, yer captain, so yer gonna stay here, and protect Adrienna, sorta, she can fight almost as well as me."

Chrys swung over to the _Dutchman_ just as Jones was about to stab Elizabeth. Chrys was about to run over, but Will got there first and stabbed Jones where is heart should've been. Chrys groaned. _Will, you idiot! He doesn't have a heart_, she thought as Jones cried out in pain.

"Mister," Jones said, his voice as strong as ever. "Did you forget I'm a heartless wretch?"

From what Chrys could see, she guessed Jones had bent Will's sword because it wasn't coming out of Jones. He tried to attack Will, but he ducked; Jones responded with a kick to Will's head, which knocked Will over. Chrys quickly tried to come up with a plan. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Ah," Jones said. He must have caught our silent exchange. "Love. A dreadful bond! And yet, so easily severed!" Jones turned to look at Will again.

"Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?"

"Ain't it tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?" Jack asked.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones screamed.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack mocked.

"Is it now?" Jones replied. He turned back to Will, sword at the ready. Chrys acted quickly. She pulled out her pistol, took aim, and fired it. She shot Jones squarely in the head. Bit reckless, yes, but nevertheless, it had achieved her goal of stalling Jones from killing Will. Jones turned to her.

"Jack, stop gawping like an idiot and stab the beating, bloody thing!" Chrys shouted. Her yell seemed to have snapped Jones out of his shock.

"And who might you just be?" Jones asked her.

"No one of consequence," Chrys said.

"She's Captain Chrys Ravenhill of the _Black Raven_," Jack answered, "but that doesn't matter to you, because yer dead."

Jones staggered backwards over the railing, and the last thing anyone ever heard him say was, "Calypso." And he was forever lost to Davy Jones' Locker, whoops, _Jack Sparrow__'__s _Locker.

Chrys walked over to Will and pulled him to his feet; he rushed over to Elizabeth and picked her up.

"Let's leave before this capsizes, all right?" Chrys asked, grabbing a rope and preparing to swing back to the _Pearl_. Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other, but nonetheless got ready swing back.

"On the count of three then?" Chrys asked. "One, two, three!" Just as she jumped, she could hear Jack.

"Jus' a sec, mates. I gotta separate the masts so the _Pearl_ won't go down with yer lovely ship, and then you can cut me heart out, savvy?" Jack said.

Wes caught Chrys the moment her feet hit the _Pearl_, he helped her down off the railing.

"Listen you three, the armada's still out there. The _Endeavour_'s coming on us starboard—," Wes started, but was interrupted by Mr. Gibbs.

"And I think it's time we embraced an oldest, most noblest of pirate tradition," he said, gesticulating they leave.

"There's never actually been one tradition," Chrys said looking out at the _Endeavour_. She shouted orders.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sittin' duck," Barbossa said.

"Belay that," Chrys said.

"An' jus' who do you think you are, Miss Ravenhill?"

"She's keeping us alive, Barbossa, if you don't mind," Wes defended.

"They're loading their cannons," Will said, looking at the _Endeavour_ also. The moment he said that, there was an almighty splash and the _Dutchman_ rose out of the water, with Jack at the helm.

"Full canvas," Chrys commanded.

"Aye, full canvas," Barbossa agreed. The crew rushed around, readying the sails and cannons.

"FIRE!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

"FIRE!" Will yelled.

"FIRE!" Barbossa added.

"FIRE!" Elizabeth shouted.

"FIRE!" Wes, Chrys, Adrienna, and Liam yelled in unison.

Chrys let Liam try firing a cannon. Chrys watched as the _Endeavour__'__s_ crew abandoned ship. She watched as Beckett slowly climbed down to the main deck, oblivious to all the splintering wood around him. The _Endeavour_ went up in flames, and cheer from the _Pearl _and surrounding pirates, and Lord Cutler Beckett was no more.

**

* * *

**


	8. Chapter Seven: A New Beginning

**Chapter Seven**

**A New Beginning**

"They're turning away!" Marty yelled. "Yeah!" The pirates cheered. Chrys saw two East India Trading Company soldiers reappear from below dressed in pirate clothing. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Hey, isn't she the girl who asked us to sit on the dock of the _Interceptor_?" the taller one asked.

"She is," the smaller answered.

"So I'm a pirate? Got a problem with that?" Chrys asked. "Actually, I'm a captain now." They gaped at her.

The _Dutchman_ sailed next to the _Pearl_.

"Oi! Chrys, c'mere for a sec," Jack called. "You too, whelp, bring Lizzie if you like."

Chrys, Will, and Elizabeth walked over.

"Chrys, yer me successor," Jack said.

"What?"

"I'm naming _you_ Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, seeing as I can't do meself," Jack answered.

"Why not Wes?" Chrys asked, still shocked.

"'Cause yer brother isn't a captain, and I'm afraid the power'll go to his head, and I don't have any kiddies of me own, none that I know of anyway."

"Thanks, Jack," Chrys said as Jack turned to the newlyweds.

"Well, I freed yer father, but he's stayin' on to help me, but he's free to do whatever he wants," as soon as Jack finished, Bootstrap came over. Chrys gasped he was completely sea creature free.

"Time to go, Captain," he said as he turned to his son. "Son, from what Jack tells me, congratulations are in order." Will nodded. "Take care of her. I promise I'll see you as soon as Jack's fine by himself, which might be awhile."

"Jack," Chrys said suddenly. "Don't let my father join the crew, he's to go and see my mother. Tell him I said he has to, 'cause even in death I'm still his captain, and his daughter." Jack nodded, and Chrys swung back to the _Pearl_, with Elizabeth and Will following. Chrys ran to the other side of the _Pearl_, and whistled. The _Corbeau_ started to sail towards the _Pearl_; Chrys went over and joined her friends.

"What do you plan on doing, Elizabeth?" Chrys asked her.

"Well, I have my own ship now, but I think I'd like to buy a house on one of these islands with the money my father left me. So, I guess I should head to Port Royal. What about you?"

"I'd like to bury my father on an island, maybe buy a cottage, not so sure on the last part," Chrys said. "You don't have to go to Port Royal to get your father's money, Elizabeth."

"Why not?"

"I met with your father a couple of days before my mother was hanged, told I had information for him, as long as he swore not to tell anyone else what it was. I told who I was, told me to wait a second, and he returned with most of his money, asked me to keep it safe for you. Said he knew his time was coming to an end," Chrys explained. "Oh, Will, I got yer stuff too. Went to Mr. Brown and asked for it. So, if you'll just come to the _Raven_ for it, I'd be glad to give it to you."

As if on cue, the _Noir Corbeau_ pulled up next to the _Pearl_. Only after Barbossa promised Chrys he'd follow her to the nearest island, did she leave. Elizabeth told Tai Huang to follow the _Corbeau_.

"Where is Mr. Ravenhill, Cap'n?" Jackson asked.

"My father died trying to save me," Chrys said. "Wesley and I'll be burying him on that island over there, so if any of you want to come to the funeral you may."

"Who iz ze ozzer man?" Pierre (the other French pirate) asked.

"Hmm? Oh, he's Will Turner, Elizabeth's husband, they were married aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_, during the battle. I'm giving them their things, we're dropping them off on the said island, and I'll decide from there what were gonna do," Chrys explained. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I must show Will and Elizabeth to their things." Chrys led Will and Elizabeth to the hold. She led them to the back of the section where the gunpowder was and opened up two separate barrels, one containing a chest for Elizabeth and one containing Will's items from the blacksmith's shop.

"I'm gonna go lie down until we reached the island, feel free to go to the kitchen and get some food, just don't eat all of it," Chrys said, heading up the stairs. After muttering something to Will, Elizabeth followed Chrys.

"Can I talk to you, Chrys?" she asked.

"Sure," she answered as they entered the cabin.

"Why don't you buy a cottage, and take a bit of a break from piracy?" Elizabeth asked tentatively. "Just a couple of years, take Wes, Adrienna, and Liam with you, if you like."

"While you and Will are off having adventures?" Chrys asked sullenly.

"No, Will and I are going to a break from it too, but we'll be back, the sea will always call to us," Elizabeth said.

"'Kay, so we'd live near each other, but where am I going to get the money to pay for a four-bedroom cottage?"

"How much money do you have?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dunno, couple thousand pounds maybe," Chrys said.

"That should be enough, and where did you get the money?"

"Apparently, my mum started saving money once I was born, and didn't tell anyone about until they issued her death warrant," Chrys replied quietly. Liam barged in.

"Chrys, we reached the island."

"Thanks, Liam." She followed him and Elizabeth to the longboat, where they joined Will and Wes, and her father's body. She sat staring at her ship silently as it faded into the distance and the island grew closer.

Chrys's _POV_

I sat at the shoreline as Adrienna and Wes cleaned my father's body. I can't believe it. I'm an orphan now. It's all thanks to the goddamn bloody bastards from the East India Trading Company. I hate them so bloody much. I wanted to have the pleasure of killing Beckett myself. I wanted to watch him die; suffer the pain my parents suffered, the pain Elizabeth's father might've suffered. But the explosion'll have to do. I'm considering doing what Elizabeth suggested, taking from a break from the sea. She's right; it'll always call to us. Her and Will are somewhere, doing god knows what.

"Chrys?" I turned. It was Liam. "Wes and Adrienna say it's time. Even Will and Elizabeth are there." I nodded. I stood up, and wiped the sand off my butt. I followed him to where Wes must've dug a grave. To my astonishment, Jack was there to play priest. We stood around the grave with my father in it. Jack started to talk, but I wasn't listening, not really. He died saving me. He would never see Wes or I married, nor would he see our children. Jack had agreed to take Elizabeth's crew and mine to Tortuga. I looked up and noticed everyone had left me alone.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_." I sang as hot tears of sorrow slid down my face. I watched as Jack sailed to Tortuga before the sun set. I made up my mind; I'll stay just for a couple years. I watched the sun set as a flash of green streaked the sky.

"I'll be back!" I shouted at the ocean. I walked to where the rest of my family waited for me. Just what I need, a new beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I'm sad to say this is the end, if you don't want a sequel. I would like ten reviews saying yes or there'll be no sequel. I'm sorry this is short, but I think it'll suffice, nonetheless. I'd like to thank those who read this from beginning to end, my good friend, Sora I. Highland, for helping with this, I'd also like to thank her for helping me with _Lily's First Year at Hogwarts _so far. I'd like to thank my faithful reviewer, A Forgotten Fairy, for reviewing almost every chapter. I'd like to say thanks to the people who put this story on their alert lists: A Forgotten Fairy, Sora I. Highland, mrcrockz06, and TikelInu. And the two people who put this story on their favourite list: A Forgotten Fairy and The World By Storm-xx. And I'd like to thank all my fans, and people who read this in general. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now, I sound like a celebrity who won an award. Just as always, review!**


End file.
